De anillos y Lirios de Fuego
by Korralicious
Summary: Historia de la vida de Asami y Yasuko cuando ella era niña. TÚ ELIGES EL DESTINO DE LOS PERSONAJES. Korrasami en futuros capítulos. Disfruten :)
1. Chapter 1

**De anillos y Lirios de Fuego**

Ese día era azul, único y con el aire jugando alrededor alborotando el pasto y el negro cabello de la pequeña Asami que tan solo tenía ocho tiernos años de edad. Su madre estaba a su lado plantando algunas flores, Lirios de Fuego para ser exactos que eran los favoritos de la señora Sato.

-¡Mami, he dibujado un Satomovil para papi!- Sonrió la pequeña, dejando apreciar así como dos dientes hacían falta en su tierna sonrisa, producto del crecimiento en el que se encontraba la pequeña. Esos eran sus últimos dientes de leche.

Yasuko Sato sonrió antes de tomar el pequeño pedazo de papel donde su hija había dibujado el susodicho invento de su esposo, la soberana Sato dejo apreciar una tierna sonrisa mientras observaba la obra de su hija. El dibujo no era perfecto o bueno pero para una niña de ocho años estaba muy bien.

Yasuko tomo a Asami en sus brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en su pancita mientras la pequeña reía y sus verdes ojos resplandecían por la felicidad.

-De seguro a papi le va a encantar- Le susurro la madre a su hija cuando Asami se calmó.

-¿Eso crees?- Le dijo emocionada la pequeña mientras se giraba en los brazos de Yasuko y la miraba con ojos grandes e inocentes. Yasuko sonrío mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello de Asami detrás de una de sus orejas.

-Claro que lo creo- Le susurro a su hija antes de tocar la nariz de ella con su dedo índice y la pequeña reía antes de volverse a acomodar contra el cuerpo de su madre. Asami tomo la mano de su madre y observaba el anillo de esmeralda que había sido pasado generaciones tras generaciones por la familia Sato. Su padre se lo había dado a su madre cuando ambos se casaron, era el único objeto de valor que poseía su familia antes de que Hiroshi se conviertiera en un gran empresario.

-Mami, tú me contaste el cómo papi te regaló esto cuando se casaron. Dices que es una costumbre de la familia Sato dárselo a su primogénito para que se lo regale a la persona con la que se van a casar ¿cómo puedo hacer eso si soy una chica? ¡No puedo pedir matrimonio!- Le dijo la joven perspicaz a su madre mientras movía los brazos de un lado hacia otro tratando de hacer su relato más serio.

Yasuko rió suavemente antes de acariciar el cabello de su hija suavemente, observando el puchero en los labios de esta.

-Un anillo no siempre es para casarse entre dos personas, una mujer también puede dar un anillo a un hombre como un acto de promesa y si ella lo desea puede pedirle matrimonio- Le explico la monarca a su hija que la miraba confundida- No hay cosas solo de hombres o cosas solo de mujeres Asami, todos podemos hacer lo que deseamos. Dime ¿a ti te gustaría ser ingeniería como papi?- Soltó Yasuko mientras Asami saltaba de los brazos de su madre y saltaba alrededor de ella con mucha emoción.

-¡Claro que sí! Y seré la mejor ingeniería del mundo y le mostraré al torpe de Alco que las mujeres son lo mismo que ellos e incluso mejor- La niña frunció su rostro en una mueca al recordar al hijo de uno de los mecánicos de su padre que era dos años mayor y siempre la molestaba cuando ella entraba al taller diciendo que ese era un lugar solo para hombres.

-Muy bien ¿qué pasaría si en un futuro te dijeran que no puedes hacer eso porque eres mujer?- Le preguntó Yasuko de manera paciente a su hija.

Observó como los ojos de su hija se abrían mientras entendía lo que su madre quería explicarle.

-Entonces ¿una mujer si puede pedirle matrimonio a un hombre?- Le preguntó a lo que su madre río suavemente mientras asentía- Wow, podemos hacer lo que sea- Dijo Asami emocionada antes de suspirar viendo el anillo de su madre nuevamente- ¿Me darás el anillo cuando me deba casar?

-Claro que sí, aunque tu prometido te de otro anillo te lo daré a ti para que se lo des a tus hijos o a tu propia pareja- Le sonrío Yasuko a lo que Asami la abrazo fuertemente en forma de agradecimiento.

Los ojos de Asami se plantaron en un Lirio de Fuego mientras sonreía.

-¡Mami! ¿Me regalas una? Sé que te gustan mucho pero se la quiero dar a alguien- Le preguntó Asami mientras sus ojos le suplicaban a su madre.

Yasuko alzo una perfecta ceja antes de acariciar la mejilla de su hija.

-¿Para quién es?- Le preguntó a lo que con ternura observo como su hija se sonrojó mientras jugaba con sus manitas.

-Ahhm, yo…uhm, tú me dijiste que las mujeres podíamos hacer lo mismo que los hombres- Susurro Asami con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Aaah, se lo vas a dar a un amigo tuyo- Digo en manera de afirmación haciendo que Asami se sonroje aún más y gire la cabeza hacia un lado, confundiendo a Yasuko.

-De hecho es para la hermana de Alco, tiene un año más que yo pero siempre me defiende de él. Es muy buena conmigo y muy linda- Susurro lo bajo la pequeña antes de mirar a su madre a los ojos- ¿Está eso mal?- Le preguntó temerosa.

Yasuko estaba sorprendida pero sonrío sin embargo a su hija.

-No, claro que no está mal. Me parece una muy buena acción de tu parte- Le sonrió antes de tomar a su hija y hacerla levantar de su regazo, Yasuko tomo una pequeña maceta de su lado y con una pala tomo un Lirio de Fuego y la coloco dentro de la maceta para después llenarla de tierra y un poco de agua.

-Listo toma, seleccione la más hermosa de todas- Le sonrió a Asami mientras la pequeña la tomaba con una sonrisa chimuela antes de saltar un poco para después detenerse pues podía botar la maceta. Se acercó a su madre y beso su mejilla.

-¡Gracias mami! ¡Es tan hermosa como ella!- Grito la niña antes de mirar a su madre con miedo en los ojos y sonrojarse. Yasuko entendiendo un poco las palabras de su hija colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Seguro lo es- Susurro antes de sonreírle mientras Asami imitaba el acto- De hecho, vamos a comprar algo más para tu amiga pues no creo que su bondad contigo sea agradecido solo con una flor y mientras caminamos hacia el mercado me cuentas más sobre esta chica- Le susurro de manera cómplice mientras ambas se levantaban. Asami aún con la maceta en sus manos mientras salían de la mansión camino al mercado de Ciudad República.

 **A/N: Hola chicos! Mucho tiempo que no me aparezco por aquí! Esta vez les traigo una pequeña historia sobre la vida de Asami. Ahora aquí el truco, ustedes déjenme en su review si desean que Yasuko viva para así generar un Universo Alternativo con ella o desean seguir con la historia original con algunos cambios. Ustedes díganme y esto obviamente será Korrasami, así que… Espero su decisión.**

 **Korralicious.**


	2. Un viaje al sur

**Un viaje al sur**

La pequeña Sato no lograba entender que sucedía a su alrededor, un momento había estado riendo con su madre en el mercado mientras compraban un peluche de Appa, la mascota del fallecido Avatar Aang, habían pasado una tarde espectacular porque su madre le había comprado también su dulce favorito. Su momento fue interrumpido cuando la policía las retuvo en la plaza por seguridad.

Los ojos de la menor del linaje Sato observaba como uno de los oficiales le comunicaba algo a su madre y como esta se cubría la boca con sus manos en un signo de sorpresa para luego mirar a su hija y abrazarla. Asami sabía que algo andaba mal pero se negó a preguntar qué era lo que sucedía pues su madre ya se veía de por sí muy preocupada.

Cuando la policía les escolto a la mansión, la pequeña se encontró con su padre ahí y sin dudarlo se echó a correr hacia sus brazos. Hiroshi la alzó sin ningún esfuerzo y la abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Mi pequeña Asami, que alegría que me da que no hubieras estado aquí- Le dijo de una manera protectora como todos los padres con sus hijos. Hiroshi fijo su mirada en Yasuko y la abrazo con Asami aún en sus brazos.

-Me alegro que ustedes dos estén bien- Un hilo de voz fue todo lo que se escuchó provenir de los labios del empresario.

El resto del día fue un gran movimiento que Asami solo logró captar fragmentos como "robo a la mansión", "se robaron prototipos de Industrias Futuros" pero la que más resonaba era la frase "se ha quemado un 20% de la mansión". Sin embargo sus padres se encontraban aliviados de que ningún empleado o alguno de los Sato resultará herido.

Asami se encontraba en su habitación donde nada había cambiado, no como la habitación de sus padres que estaba desecha y tenía un feo olor a humo. La pequeña jugaba con sus pequeños autos de Industrias Futuro, un golpe en la puerta la hizo voltear para ver a sus padres en la puerta.

-Hola pequeña ¿qué haces?- Le preguntó su padre quien sostenía fuertemente la mano de Yasuko.

-Jugando con los Satomoviles que me regalaste papi- La dulce niña le dedico una tierna sonrisa que podía alegrar el pesado ambiente que se sentía en ese momento. Los corazones de sus padres saltaron con alegría al darse cuenta que lo material se marchó pero lo más importante que era cada miembro de su familia seguía ahí.

-Hija, queremos hablarte de algo, ven- La incentivo Yasuko a lo que se sentaban sobre la cama de la pequeña. Yasuko agradeció que los bastardos que robaron la mansión respetaran la habitación de una niña para no tocarlo. Asami se acercó a sus padres con una curiosa mirada, la pequeña era perspicaz y sabía que algo iba a suceder.

-Pequeña, la mansión va a estar bajo construcción pues hubo un incendio- Le explico su madre no queriendo entrar en detalles- Por lo que ahora que estas de vacaciones, decidimos enviarte a la Tribu del Sur.

La pequeña solo los miro completamente en shock hasta luego empezar a saltar con alegría por todas partes, no lo podía creer. Siempre ha querido conocer la nieve y sobre todo pasear en la moto de nieve que su padre ha empezado a enviar allá.

-¡La pasaremos genial! ¡Haremos muñecos de nieve, jugaremos en la nieve!- Rio la pequeña mientras continuaba brincando de un lado al otro, fuera de si por tanta alegría. Se calmó minutos después al observar como sus padres se miraban de manera culpable.

-No iremos contigo pequeña, debemos quedarnos para supervisar que la reconstrucción de la mansión se lleve a cabo y tu padre no puede dejar Industrias Futuro- Yasuko le explico. La verdad es que sus padres querían proteger a la pequeña, no sabían si estos delincuentes habían hecho todo lo que tenían que hacer y temían que regresaran. Temían que lastimen a la pequeña Asami o la usen como medio de extorsión. Por lo que decidieron enviarla a la Tribu del Agua Sur donde se quedaría por dos meses.

El concejal Tenzin al escuchar lo que había pasado con los Sato, les ofreció ayuda con la pequeña, al menos hasta que los responsables del daño se encuentren tras las rejas, les ofreció mandar a la pequeña donde su madre Katara que encantada se ofrecia ayudar a esta buena familia por un tiempo. Además de que después de mucho hablar con la Orden del Loto Blanco, se decidió que la nueva Avatar necesitaba a una amiga de su edad para ayudarla a crecer.

Esto les pareció una buena idea a todos menos a una persona, Asami.

-Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes- Susurro la pequeña, sus ojos clavados en sus manitas.

-Iremos allá pronto cuando tengamos que recogerte y nos quedaremos algunas semanas para pasar el tiempo perdido- Se lo ofreció su padre logrando que la alegría regrese a los ojos de Asami.

-¿Es una promesa irrompible de mecánicos?- Le pregunto a su padre mientras le extendía la mano, su padre rio y estrecho la mano de su pequeña hija.

-Es una promesa de mecánicos- Le susurro a lo que Asami dejo ver su sonrisa.

-Además no vas a estar sola, allá conocerás a una chica llamada Korra, es unos años menor a ti pero estoy segura que se llevarán bien- Su madre trato de hacer todo aún mejor.

-¿En serio? ¡Ya la quiero conocer!- Grito la pequeña- ¿Es una maestra agua? Quiero ver como controla su elemento desde cerca- El lado curioso de Asami salió a la superficie, la pequeña se percató como sus padres se miraban de manera cómplice y se sonreía.

-¿Qué sucede?- Asami se cruzó de brazos. Odiaba que le ocultasen las cosas o se burlaran de lo que no sabía.

-Querida, Korra es el Avatar- Su padre le explicó a lo que Asami lo miró atónita antes de reír y saltar.

-¡Conoceré al Avatar!- La pequeña se sentía muy emocionada.

Los mayores de los Satos solo se sonrieron al ver que su hija ya no veía la idea tan molesta después de todo-

 **A/N: Holaaa chicos, disculpen la ausencia! Me he mudado a Argentina y estoy estudiando en la Universidad por lo que tiempo es lo que menos tengo! Espero sepan comprender! Disculpen lo corto del capítulo pero debo seguir estudiando (estoy en exámenes) Sin embargo, dejen sus reviews y follows! Eso me motiva a continuar! Y muchas gracias a todos los que ya han dejado reviews y follows! Nos vemos!**


End file.
